


Auribus Teneo Lupum (I Hold A Wolf By The Ears)

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Five's age is ambiguous, Grinding, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masterbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Riding, Spanking, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "I'm sorry," he answers immediately, his hand still working over his dick."Apologize the right way, baby."There's a whine."Diego–""Say it."Five's voice shakes when he responds: "I'm sorry Daddy. Please."—or Diego and Five make a deal.





	Auribus Teneo Lupum (I Hold A Wolf By The Ears)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I've created more smut for your viewing pleasure. I felt my last fic was a little lackluster so I just wrote more instead.
> 
> No warnings this time— everything you need to know is in the tags!

Diego distinctively remembers the first few days his and Five's "arrangement" had started: he had gone storming through the house looking for Luther, but instead found Five, two fingers deep inside himself, arching on his bedsheets as he fisted his cock hard and fast. Diego's anger seemed to dissipate all at once, and at that moment, he watched silently from the doorway. It was only when his dick twitched when he wondered: surely he should be disgusted? Watching a child, _his brother,_ get himself off?

 

 _58-year old,_ a little voice in his head supplies, _not a child._

 

Diego supposes that's true, yes.

 

 _And not your real brother_ , came another fleeting thought.

 

That wasn't really the problem though, was it? His main issue would be dealing with the boner he'll have for days due to this image seared into his brain. And oh, how badly Diego wants to stride over to Five and–

 

"Fuck," he hears, his brother squeezing his eyes shut, and Diego's breath ceases to exist because– _"Daddy."_

 

"Holy shit," he blurts, clearly a thought meant to be in his head.

 

Five's eyes shoot open instantaneously. His face flushes even redder than before, and he chucks a heavy pillow at the doorway. "Get out!" He yells, voice high and squeaky.

 

Diego easily dodges it, doing his brother a favor and pulling his door shut with a loud slam. He stood outside Five's door for a few more beats before taking long strides as far away from that room as possible.

 

He needs a cold shower, or maybe two.

 

* * *

 

Five has to swallow his pride when he goes to find Diego. It's a painstaking task because he cleans himself up and paces back and forth in his room deciding on what to say.

 

Ever since then, all he can think about is sex. He curses his teenage body because the fantasy man he had in his head had no particular face or look– just a man fucking him was all he needed to think about to get hard– but now, it's Diego. He wakes up with an erection, and he'll try his damnedest to think as vaguely as possible: how big the man is compared to him, or maybe just the image of a dick. But then Five jerks his hand and his mind falls away, and it's just _Diego_. Diego's body, Diego's mouth, Diego's _cock_. And then come on the spot, never failing to let out a whiny moan when he does.

 

So now he's in this situation: chewing on the tip of his thumbnail in intense thought.

 

But it's fine; Five can come up with a plan. He always does.

 

* * *

 

It's two days later when Five figures it out. He's standing in front of Diego's door, and instead if bothering himself with knocking, he blinks into the room.

 

His brother is mid-strapping his knives to his thigh, and he jumps when Five appears.

 

"Jesus Christ," he breathes, "Warn a guy, will you?"

 

Five bristles a bit but he doesn't grace it with a response. He sighs, almost nervously. "I suppose I'll get to the point. I have a proposal for you."

 

Diego just nods, reaching for another knife.

 

"I want you to perform some scenes with me."

 

The knife clatters to the floor, and Diego sputters. "You want me t-to— to fuck you?"

 

Five gives a little glare. "If you want to put it that colloquially, then yes."

 

Diego doesn't know what to say, so he just asks: "How did you know?"

 

"What, that you partake in BDSM?" Five laughs, "wasn't that hard to figure out, with your choice of dress and all."

 

Diego agrees, that yes, all of his leather and straps and knives scream _'I'm a dominant'_ to the world. His brother was always the smartest out of the seven of them.

 

"I do have some conditions. And we'll have to do a negotiation, and the think of a safe-word–"

 

"Five."

 

His brother looks up at him. Diego quirks an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'm agreeing to this?"

 

He could make a comment on his body, but he doesn't push it. And then Five gives him a wolfish grin and crowds into his personal space.

 

"Oh, Diego," he tuts, "I _know_ you're going to agree."

 

And, fuck, two can play at that game. He takes a step forward himself until they're only a few inches apart, and Five has to crane his neck to look up at him. He ghosts his fingers over his brother's jawline, and Diego swears he sees Five shiver.

 

"Hm, well I guess you'll just have to be a good boy until we discuss everything, right baby?"

 

A god-damned _whine._

 

"Yes," Five answers, soft and obedient.

 

* * *

 

Nothing happens after that, which Five expected. He knew Diego wouldn't have sex with him right away; the bastard. Instead, they part ways and meet up again later, where Diego hands him a clipboard and a pen. Five glances at it: negotiation papers, kink questions, and the like. He gives his brother a deadpan stare.

 

"Really?" He asks.

 

"Yes, really," Diego answers, a bit exasperated, "If I used to do it with my other clients, so do you."

 

 _Used to_ , Five thinks. _Interesting_.

 

Nevertheless, he fills out the paper. It's basic questions: submissive or dominant? Do you use the stoplight system? On a scale from 1 to 10, how much does pain arouse you? Five answers them all rather quickly, returning the papers back to Diego. His brother glances at them and then back at Five.

 

"Okay. This next part is where you tell me the shit you like and don't like."

 

Five has to think for a moment about what turns him off. "Nothing unhygienic. Knives are fine as long as they're sterilized. And definitely no age play."

 

Diego expected that with Five, with the way he defends his age to the bitter end. "Ones you enjoy over others?" He asks.

 

Five's composure falters slightly, the smallest blush on his cheeks. "Punishments are… good, I suppose. I enjoy both praise and humiliation. But nothing too obscene. And–" Five pauses, embarrassed, "calling you daddy. I enjoy that."

 

Diego just smiles, his eyes hungry.

 

* * *

 

It's been days and Five is sure he's actually going crazy. Days of absolutely nothing. He masturbates alone, and he gets off angry every time. It's absolute torture.

 

Five gets desperate. He gets Diego's number and buys a fucking _phone_. It's a touch screen and when he first uses it Klaus laughs at the way he types with his index finger.

 

 _I thought we set up an arrangement, asshole,_ he sends.

 

His phone rings instantly. _Can't learn patience with that big brain of yours?_ Diego answers, and Five bristles.

 

_It's not in my extensive vocabulary._

 

He grins when he gets the response _'Smart ass._ '

 

But Five doesn't like waiting. He'll have to force his hand instead.

 

* * *

 

Diego feels like he has Deja Vu when he walks by Five's room– _with its door suspiciously wide open–_ and hears a down-right pornographic moan. It's not that hard to figure out what Five is doing, so Diego doesn't linger and steps inside, leaning on the doorframe.

 

It's almost the same scenario as before, Five laying back, bucking up into his hand, his tie loose and his blazer missing. This time, though, he's smiling.

 

Diego slips into character with a voice laced with amusement, "Couldn't wait a damn week for me, huh, baby?"

 

"No," Five gasps between moans, "it's your fucking fault."

 

"Now now, I wouldn't talk to me like that," Diego says, voice low, "Or you can forget about being fucked."

 

"I'm sorry," Five answers immediately, his hand still working over his dick.

 

"Apologize the right way, baby."

 

There's a whine. " _Diego–_ "

 

"Say. It."

 

Five's voice shakes when he responds: "I'm sorry Daddy. Please."

 

Diego grins, slowly pushing the door shut and locking it. He turns back towards his brother, who lays there pretty, all ready for him to eat him up. But he doesn't move any closer. Instead, he stares: hard. "Stop now."

 

Five's eyes shoot up to his own, filled with some kind of disappointment. "What–"

 

"You heard me." He smiles, "I said stop. Don't want you cumming just yet."

 

But Five doesn't stop. His eyes light up and he rocks his hips up hard, and in one final stroke of his hand, comes over his fingers. He relaxes against the bed and gasps, and Diego's smile slips away. In two long strides, he's standing above Five with a predatory glare.

 

"Is that what you wanted?" Diego growls, his hand now wrenching in his brother's hair, "For me to punish you like the little slut you are?"

 

Five just pants as he grins lazily, blinking his eyes innocently.

 

Diego slips off his shoes and harness and takes his spot at the edge of the bed. He pulls Five along with him, grabbing his body and laying him over his legs. He feels his brother's already half-hard cock pressed up against his thigh when he yanks at the hem of his shorts.

 

"You're going to count to twelve for me," Diego commands, "after every hit. If you don't say it we start over. Got it?"

 

"Yes, Daddy."

 

Diego smiles, pleased. He rubs his hand over Five's ass gently, and then smacks him roughly, just because he can. Five gasps in surprise. "One," he says, voice shaky.

 

By the time Diego is to four, Five's backside is red and abused. He chokes out every number like it's a challenge, and shoves his face into the bedsheets. Diego hits him again.

 

"Five!" The boy yells, grinding his dick against Diego as best he can. "Please!"

 

"Please what?" Diego eggs him on, stopping his hips from rocking with his hands.

 

"Please fuck me!"

 

" _No_ ," Diego growls, slapping, and relishing in the way Five shouts 'six,' "You're going to get to twelve, or you don't get anything at all."

 

It's then he realizes Five begins to cry. He rubs his face into the sheets, little sobs and hiccups shaking his body. Diego doesn't stop. Instead, he asks, "Color?"

 

"Green," Five cries, "God, green."

 

Diego seems to soften at the sight of his brother weeping, but he's committed to this now. He spanks the seventh, eighth, and ninth time lighter and a bit softer, massaging each cheek after every hit. Five never fails to cry out the number.

 

"Only three more, baby," Diego hums, "You're doing so good for me. So good for Daddy."

 

Five just moans in response, his body pushing into Diego more, and when they reach the twelfth, Five is sobbing and doesn't do anything but breathe.

 

" _Five_ ," he says, voice stern, "last one. What number?"

 

Through gasps and cries, he answers: "T-t-twelve."

 

Diego sighs contently, slipping off Five's shorts gently, carefully pulling his brother into his lap. Five instantly shoves his face in the crook of Diego's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

"You did so well, sweetheart," he whispers, slipping his fingers in soft hair, "So perfect."

 

"Yeah?" Five breathes, almost in disbelief.

 

"Of course. I think you deserve a reward, don't you?"

 

Five hums happily and Diego pulls away, planting a kiss at the corner of his mouth, then at his jaw, his neck, and his jugular. He litters them all over until he gets to Five's mouth, and covers his lips with his own. The boy whines prettily against him, and Diego snakes his tongue past, sliding their tongues together languidly. It's a challenge for him to restrain himself, but he goes slow and soft, just for Five. _His_ Five.

 

When he pulls away to breathe, he decides to vocalize it. "You're mine," he whispers against the shell Five's ear, "I want to hear you say it."

 

Five smiles– full of genuine _sincerity_ – and kisses him. "I'm yours."

 

It's that exact moment where Diego loses all self-control and grabs Five by the underside of his knees, dropping him on the bed less-than-gracefully. He makes sure not to hurt Five’s backside, crawling over him and kneading his thighs. His knuckles brush against Five's dick, and there's a sharp gasp beneath him.

 

Diego grabs at his brother's sweater and button-up and tugs them both over his head. When he is naked and sprawled out under him, Diego forgets how to breathe.

 

" _Shit_ ," he purrs, moving his hands up to settle on Five's waist, "You're so fucking pretty."

 

He watches Five as he squirms and moans, trying to buck his hips up to grind against his clothed erection. He laughs pushes back roughly.

 

"You desperate for my cock, baby?" Diego asks, leaning forward to bite at Five's bottom lip, "You that much of a whore?"

 

"Fuck, yes," he hisses, voice filled with lust and need, "Left side dresser, hurry–"

 

Diego leans to the side to pull open the drawer and reaches inside to find a small bottle of lube and a package of condoms. _He always likes to be prepared,_ Diego hums to himself.

 

When he glances back down at Five he seems to be more coherent, flashing a half-assed glare up at him. He grasps at Diego's turtleneck and it makes him laugh breathlessly.

 

He strips the rest of his clothes fervently and watches the way Five stares at his chest for a few moments before popping the cap of the lube open and coating his fingers. He places as steady hand at Five's thigh before slipping his first digit into him.

 

Diego marvels at how tight Five is. He grimaces at first, so Diego works his finger slowly before adding a second. At some point, he knows he can go faster, but he keeps up his agonizing pace just to watch the way Five moans.

 

By the time he's spreading with his third digit, the boy under him is whining pitifully. " _Please, please, please–_ "

 

"Patience, sweetheart," he hums, his voice sinful, "Don't you want to come around my cock?"

 

His only response is immediate: a high-pitched noise caught in Five's throat. Diego decides to stop teasing and remove his fingers, sighing as he coats his length generously, grasping at Five's hips.

 

"You ready?"

 

Five licks his lips, almost nervously, and shakes his head. He pushes himself upright, and for a second Diego thinks he wants to stop, until Five blushes scarlet. "No, I want– I want to ride you."

 

Diego takes a second to process, his mouth twitching as he grins smugly. Five shoots him a somewhat superficial glare, his face still bright red with embarrassment. He huffs impatiently and pushes Diego with as much force as he can, and it sends him flat on his back against the bed. He stares intently, his breath shallow, as Five straddles his waist and presses their lengths together. He groans and Five seems to preen, grabbing Diego’s dicks steadily and hoisting his body up.

 

“Go—” Diego starts, before Five bottoms out in one fluid motion, “ _slow!_ ”

 

Five laughs, his voice high and elated. He grins down at Diego, wriggling his hips.

 

“You little shit.” Diego gasps, a painful groan stuck in his throat.

 

“‘ _Patience, sweetheart,_ ’” Five mocks. “You going to come already, Daddy?”

 

Diego’s fingers press bruises into the boy's hips, “Not a chance, baby. Gonna make you cry for me first.”

 

Five seems to  _really_ like this idea, his whole body shivering as he grinds his body down roughly. Diego’s breath hitches. “Color?” he asks.

 

“Green,” Five says incredulously, “Do you really have to ask?”

 

“Always,” Diego laughs before he grabs his waist and thrusts upwards. Five’s head lolls back when he whimpers, and Diego props himself up and arches forwards to pull his brother into a filthy kiss. Five rocks his hips down to meet the thrusts and Diego knows he isn't going to last long. He tries to claim as much of Five's mouth as he can before he pulls away and shoves his face into the crook of his neck. He rocks his hips faster, and Five does the same, whining and moaning and crying each time Diego catches his prostate.

 

When Five comes he yells Diego's name in a scream. It turns him on way more than 'Daddy' and Diego can help but chase his orgasm only a few seconds after. He flushes against Five and rolls his hips to make his brother twitchy and oversensitive before he slowly pulls out and throws away the condom. He quickly grabs at tissues on the bedside table and begins wiping down Five, who looks blissed out: his breathing even and soft. He throws away the tissues and rubs his brother's jaw gently.

 

"Don't fall asleep yet."

 

Five grunts in disappointment, his eyes fluttering open. He smiles when Five looks at him.

 

"Roll over for me, yeah?" he hums, and Five complies easily, and Diego turns to the floor to rummage through his jeans pocket.

 

"This'll make you less sore," he explains, showing Five his small bottle of oil.

 

There's no comment, only a nod, and Diego gets to work. He drops some oil on his hands and rubs them together, carefully moving his hands over the red marks on Five's backside. He hears a gasp and a content sigh, and he smiles. He uses some more oil, kneading softly until Five's ass isn't bright red, but pink, and he rubs the rest of the oil into his hands.

 

"Diego," Five slurs, voice thick with sleep, "Come to bed."

 

Diego chuckles. "Of course."

 

He sheds the robe to the floor and tugs the covers over himself and Five, curling up next to the boy and wrapping an arm around him. Five makes a happy little noise and Diego's heart skips a beat. He doesn't fall asleep until he watches Five do the same, his body relaxing as he falls under.

 

* * *

 

When he awakes, he has a hard-on. Five is naked and on his lap, rutting against him unabashedly. Even when he's awake enough, coherent enough to speak, Five beats him to it.

 

"Round two?" He says.

 

Five grins and Diego matches it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Read my other fic Dulce Periculum (Danger Is Sweet) or send me a prompt anonymously on my Tellonym.
> 
> —simon


End file.
